1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spa heaters, and particularly to a portable spa heating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintenance of home spas is often a cumbersome task for the spa owner. Spa owners may not use the spa enough during cold winter months. When this happens, water in the plumbing or the tub itself may freeze. After such freezing has occurred, technicians are generally required to come to the user's home in order to defrost the spas. Repair technicians do not generally have an easy method of thawing the spa. Often, a high BTU heater is used that is directed into a spa pack to thaw the spa and the spa plumbing. These heaters are not light and easy to carry.
The problem that occurs is that a technician is required to be present the entire time is takes to thaw the plumbing and the spa. Safety concerns necessitate the presence of the technician the entire time so that the heater does not overheat. This results in wasted time for the technician and the repair company and great expense to the spa owner for the technician's time. Due to the expense involved, many spa owners are told to wait until the weather is warmer to thaw their spas. However, extensive damage may be done to the spa and the spa plumbing, heater and pumps because ice may expand and crack the equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable spa heating system that defrosts a frozen spa, eliminates the need for the technician to remain at the spa site for extended amounts of time, may be easily transported to the spa itself. Thus a portable spa heating system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.